championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledge Perks
Overview These perks are obtained in various ways. Some of them requires you to complete a specific set of missions, while others are complete arcs. You might also be required to read journals, find books or read history plaques in various zones. 'Tutorial' Specific Missions Breakout of the Big House :#Fought the Law :#Millenium City Most Wanted :#He Who Sent Them Up the River :#The Brains Behind the Breakout Foxbat and Fandom :#King Pong :#Comixtortion :#No Kountry with Old Comics :#Foxbattle of the Network Stars New Pollution :#Something smells fishy :#Modern ecologists prefer the term "Food Web" :#Mother nature can be a real... :#VIPER isn't always gren :#How Incovenient ? Out of the Wasteland (Stop the Irradiate attack on Projet: Greenskin) :#A Crafty Contrivance and Begone Fission! :#Assault on Greeskin :#Rounding Up Rads :#A Question of Suppression :#Grond Theft Altercation :#Doomsday Clock Ticking :#Gallant Colonel Gertz :#Radiation Domination Pop the Clutch :#How can a snake clutch anything ? :#Only VIPER sees it as sabotage :#This laboratory already seems pretty lowdown :#Not as easy as it first seems Snow Thrush Job :#They don't need no 3 laws :#Some dissassembly may be required :#Even the hip need help :#Greed-2-3-4 :#Should have sent an email :#It could put them in the black :#Cutting the line :#On who's authority? Story Arcs Aliens of Earth (Fight the Alien Invaders of our planet) :#Save the City :#Area of Uncertainty :#Terra De-Forming :#The Truth is Right Here :#No Probes Allowed :#The Qularr De-Fleeted :#Robots, Radiation, Rampage Building a Better Serpent (Locate all the lore of VIPER) :#Pop the Clutch :#Breakout of the Big House :#Rude Awakenings :#Project: Stein :#Walk with the Manimals :#March of the Manimals :#Master of the Manimals :#Nest of Serpents :#Alternative Energies Shadow of the Destroyer (Learn the Truth about Dr. Destroyer's Return) :#Stop the Invasion :#Raiders on the Storm OR Out of the Wasteland :#A Gathering Shadow :#Destruction of Mass Production :#Shadow of the Shark-Man :#Complete Dr. Destroyer Loremaster Perk Lore The Crowns of Krim :#Temblor's Orders :#Eclipse's Orders :#Bloodstone's Orders :#Pheonix's Orders :#Krim of your Jib :#About the Crowns of Krim (Speak to Alicia Blackmun in Millenium City @ 7661 199 -1106) :#Oh, I remember Krim The Harrowing :#Book 1: Of the Old Man and the Five Kings (Located in Canada @ -1013 46 957) :#Book 2: Of the Queen Beyond the Pale :#Book 3: Of the Master of All Sorrows (Located in Millenium City @ 8831 181 -2254) :#Book 4: Of the Muse of Lethargy and Despair :#Book 5: Of the Heart in Man's Dementia :#Book 6: Of the King of Lost Hope :#Book 7: Of the Five Kings Prison (Located in Millenium City @ 7681 199 -1094) :#Book 8: Of the Peril of the Kings VIPER Recruitment :#Whence Strikes S.E.R.P.E.N.T.!! (Located in Canada @ -3116 56 1396) :#Damnation in the Desert!! (Located in the Desert @ -1490 50 2526) (Located in Canada @ -1488 50 2525) :#Snowblind S.E.R.P.E.N.T.s!! :#Shoot the Moon!! :#VIPER Aptitude Test Part One :#VIPER Aptitude Test Part Two :#VIPER Aptitude Test Part Three VIPER's Supersoldier Program :#Report: Recruitment in Millenium City :#Precogs in Canada (Located in Canada @ 612 75 -2059) :#Teleios Brain Deal :#Grondmaking in Desert (Located in Canada @ -1025 1 2626) :#Area 51 in Desert (Located in Millenium City @ 1069 60 997) :#Partnership with Moreau on Monster Island :#Omicron Tech on Monster Island :#The Lemurian Situation :#Letter to Teleiologist All About VIPERS :#History of VIPER :#VIPER Philosophy & Goals :#VIPER Heirarchy (Located in Millenium City @ 885 60 820) :#VIPER Agent Training :#About the Supreme Serpent The Vengeance Journals :#Journal 1: Ancient Masters of the Earth :#Journal 2: The Overthrow of the Elder Worms (Located in Millenium City @ 10513 179 -1670) :#Journal 3: The Long Slumber of the Elder Worms (Located in The Desert @ -578 13 -2301) :#Journal 4: The Powers of the Elder Worms :#Journal 5: The Masters of the Elder Worm 'History' Category:Perks